1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to control devices and, particularly, to a control device used in an electrical device.
2. Description of Related Art
Hall sensors are frequently used to detect rotation in camera control. However, the detection precision of Hall sensors may not adequately meet the specific device requirements. In addition, to avoid interference between the Hall sensor and the camera with electromagnetic fields, complicated arrangements are required, such that cost and device size are substantially and undesirably increased.
Therefore, what is called for is a control device applicable in a digital camera which can overcome the described limitations.